1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound sensor uniquely designed for detecting a movement/vibration of an object even if the object is moved/vibrated silently, (i.e. hand rotated without emitting a sound). Even more particularly, a microphone is enclosed in a sound insulated housing with a jingle bell type device that generates sound in response to a movement/vibration of the object to which it can be omni-directionally attached via Velcro, etc.
2. Prior Art
Movement sensors are well known and are used in a variety of applications. In some applications, the movement sensors are designed to detect movement in a predetermined direction. In other applications, the movement sensors are designed to detect movement in more than one direction. The present invention is directed particularly at omni-directional movement sensors and will be described with particular reference to the use of such a sensor in a multi-sport event timing, motor vehicle security and alarm system, shutting down engine/motors due to excessive vibration, closing of gas valves in case of earthquake vibration etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,273 discloses a device for detecting the influence of gravitational forces on a flowable body contained within a cavity. The device is designed particularly for use in rocketry and space flight programming and instrumentation. However, the device is designed particularly to measure not only acceleration but also to determine the state of zero gravity at which time the flowable material forms a sphere due to the surface tension of the medium.
Japanese Patent Abstract No. 59-202067 (Mitsubishi Denki KK) discloses a three-axial direction acceleration detecting apparatus which includes a sphere supported by springs within a hollow container. Acceleration of the container causes the sphere to move relative thereto and that movement is detected by a light source on each of the yawing, rolling and pitching axes.
Japanese Patent Abstract No. JP 6-258336 relates to an acceleration sensor which uses a liquid metal ball within a sphere. Shadows of the liquid ball are projected onto multi-element photo detectors. Acceleration causes the ball to deform in shape and the change in the shape of the shadow is measured as a function of the acceleration.
Japanese patent Abstract No. JP 6-258337 shows a sensor in which movement is detected by sensing changes to the size of the shadow of a ball within a sphere and detecting the shadow position using a multi-element photo detector.
Kolefas U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,569 discloses a microphone functioning as a target strike sensor.
Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,324 shows an apparatus for controlling animal behavior comprising a sound-processing means selectively responsive to a plurality of sounds. The sound actuated switch of Moore is responsive to external sounds such as a dog bark, human voice commands, etc.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,493 discloses a sound activated speaker which is responsive to external sounds of music.
Sheck U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,800 discloses a projectile impact location determination system which includes a damage resistance strike plate having a planar surface adapted to be impacted by a projectile. The projectile impact location determination system uses a plurality of pressure sensors that are disposed in the plate for detecting a pressure disturbance event outwardly propagating through the plate from the impact location on the planar surface.
Sellman U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,590 discloses an apparatus for recording hit results activated by shockwave energizing hit detectors. The acoustics signal-generating mans includes a transducer at the target which produces a signal for each projectile passing in the vicinity of the target, and the amplitude of such signal is a function of the closest distance reached between the projectile and target during the projectile's trajectory.
Botarelli U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,433 discloses a target reporting system utilizing a flexible target sheet having a target image thereon. Preferably, the sheet is positioned in a substantially planar configuration. A plurality of sensors affixed to the target sheet are arranged for detecting vibrations at selected locations on the sheet. The sensors comprise three piezoelectric cell adhesively affixed to the target sheet.
Zaenglein U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,006 discloses a shooting simulating process and training device which includes a microprocessor and special projectile sensing equipment the light sensing device can be comprised of an array of sensors.
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,315 discloses a method and apparatus for sensing speed and position of projectile striking a target which includes several acoustic sensors.
Schachter U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,194 discloses a sport target device which is used to sense an impact of a ball over a wide area and to provide response to a user that said impact has occurred. The sensing mechanism is a low-cost acoustical sensor.
McAlpin U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,548 discloses a apparatus with which striking a target starts a timing sequence.
Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,770 discloses a device which deters certain animals, such as household pets, from being in certain areas of the house. In the Patterson device, a plurality of BB's are mounted in BB housings and certain transducers, microphones, are attached to the outside walls of the BB housings.